The invention concerns a device for destroying hypodermic syringes and needles so that they cannot be re-used and includes a disposable cannister for collecting needles and hubs severed from their syringes.
Hypodermic syringes of the type now in widespread use in hospitals are generally intended for a single use. After such use, however, they cannot be discarded because of the danger of unauthorized or illegal re-use and because they cannot be handled without a substantial risk of injury or infection.
In recognition of this problem, the prior art includes a number of proposals of varying complexity and cost for destroying such syringes and for permitting safe disposal of the syringe needles.
Representative of the more complex and expensive devices of the prior art is the electro-mechanical device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,750.
The expanse of such a device renders it unsuitable for the intended purpose, particularly since syringes are used at a number of locations in hospitals, and experience has shown that unless a disposal device is readily at hand at each location, the syringes and needle assemblies will be discarded without prior destruction.
Other less complicated manually operable devices for destroying syringes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,404,593, 3,444,620, 3,585,835, 3,736,824 and 3,914,865.
None of these devices have provided a satisfactory solution to the problem, either because they are relatively difficult to operate, require one on more operations to complete destruction of a syringe, or do not provide for safe disposition of the severed needles.
Additionally, a disposable device, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,865, is excessively expensive and, in view of the frequent use of the device, a substantial inventory of such devices must be maintained to assure their uninterrupted use. Further, in such a device, a two-step operation is required in order to sever the needle and the hub.
The present invention provides a hand-operated mechanism effective to separate both needle and hub from the syringe barrel in a one-step operation. The destroyed syringe, which is neither dangerous nor reusable, is then disposed of separately. The severed needles and hubs are deposited in a disposable cannister which is of a size and configuration to hold a quantity of needles and hubs. Once filled, it is removed from the severing device and sealed and thereafter discarded and replaced by a fresh empty cannister. Thus, the unit of the present invention may be made durable and reliable without the compromise dictated by cost requirements in a fully disposable device.